Miss Swan Goes To Los Angeles
by skycloud86
Summary: AU and OOC for one of the main characters in this fic. Sarah Clarke's acting career comes back to haunt Nina Myers.


_**A/N - I have neither read the Twilight books nor watched the movies, so I don't know for sure how Bella would actually act, so consider her OOC (this is also the reason why this is solely a 24 fanfiction and a 24/Twilight crossover). This story takes place sometime before Day One (not sure when Twilight is set).**_

A wet day in Los Angeles, and Bella Swan grumbled as she got out of the cab. She had had enough rain back in Forks, and the forecast had definitely said that it was going to be hot and sunny in LA. As she crossed a busy road, she looked at a figure on the other side in surprise. Rushing over to the woman, she realised that the woman didn't recognise her.

"Mom?," Bella asked Nina, who was amazed and confused by the strange young woman. She wondered if it was some sort of wierd joke by Jack or Tony. She looked at the young woman and saw no similarity in her. Sure, they were both pale and brunette, but Nina had clear blue eyes, whilst Bella had deep brown eyes, and there were far more differences than similarities.

"I think you're mistaken, miss," Nina spoke politely, still confused about this whole situation. It didn't seem like a joke anymore, but it was almost impossible for her to be this woman's mother.

"It's Bella, Mom. Your daughter!," Bella spoke loudly and angrily. Why was her own mother deliberately ignoring her?

"I don't have a daughter named Bella. Look, have a look at this ID, does your mother work for CTU?," Nina replied annoyed, before holding out her CTU badge.

"That's not your name, mom! You don't work for the government, either!," Bella responded, her eyes beginning to well. Nina was growing more uncomfortable by the second, and decided to try another tactic.

"It is, uh, Bella. I'm not your mother though. I'm your aunt and your mother's identical twin!," Nina announced, not entirely certain of her story herself, but she guessed that it was worth a shot.

"What?!," Bella exclaimed in confusion. She had never heard of her Aunt Nina before, but reasoned that as she worked for the government, that she had to be secretive.

"Say hi to my sister for me, would you?," Nina asked as she climbed into her car. She was eager to tell this tale to Jack and Tony, who she was sure would not believe it.

"Er, yeah...yeah, I will," Bella spoke as she rubbed her eyes. As Nina drove off, Bella waved towards her and wondered what exactly her mother had been smoking.

"She thought you were her mother?," Jack questioned in disbelief as Nina described the scene.

"She only looked 10 years younger than me! I had to make up a story about being her long-lost Aunt Nina!," Nina replied, a huge grin on her face.

Bella waited anxiously for her mother to pick up the phone.

"Hello?," her mother spoke as she answered.

"Mom, it's Bella," she replied, impatient to tell her of the meeting with her aunt.

"It's nice of you to call Bella," her mother spoke, with a tired voice.

"I met Aunt Nina today, Mom!," Bella announced, waiting for her mother's reaction. A few seconds of silence followed before her mother replied.

"Your Aunt...Nina?," she enquired, trying to figure out which side of the family this mysterious Nina belonged to.

"Yeah, in Los Angeles. She looks just like you, sounds just like you. Said she was your identical twin, and that she worked for the government. One of those agencies," Bella responded as she recollected what Nina had told her. Again, a few more seconds of silence followed as her mother tried to process this very strange revelation.

"I don't have a twin, or any relative called Nina, honey," her mother spoke, slightly scared of the fact that she had some sort of doppelgänger running around in California.

"So it was you! Where did you get that ID badge from, it looked really authentic!," Bella replied, much to her mother's surprise.

"What badge?," her mother said. Bella was growing confused, and began to wonder who this Nina woman really was.

"A CTU badge. I guess it wasn't you, then," Bella replied. A short time and a few goodbyes later, Bella was busily looking for contact details for CTU.

"CTU, Almeida," A man with a Midwestern accent spoke. Bella wondered if this man knew Nina.

"Hello, my name is Bella Swan. I'm looking for one of your agents, Nina Myers. Do you know her?," Bella spoke.

Tony was trying hard not to laugh as he gestured to Nina and put the phone on speakerphone.

"Yeah, I'll get her for you," Tony replied flatly.

"Hello?," Nina spoke, trying to hide her growing annoyance at the woman.

"So you're not my mother's twin, you're not her pretending to be someone else, so who are you?,' Bella demanded. The by now familiar seconds of silence followed before Nina decided a tactic straight out of left field.

"Imagine that there are parallel universes, Bella. It seems to me that you are trapped between two such universes, and so think that I'm your mother or your aunt. By pretending that I was your aunt earlier, I was simply trying to protect you from dying. After all, if you were to realise that you were in between two universes, your head would surely explode!," Nina replied, putting on a serious and authorititave voice.

"Ohh...so I'm stuck between two universes? How do I get back into the one I came from?," Bella enquired, and it took a huge effort from the growing group of CTU agents listening in to the call not to burst out laughing.

"Have you travelled recently?," Nina asked.

"Yeah, on a bus from Forks up in Washington," Bella replied, much to Nina's relief.

"Then to get back into the universe from where you came, you gotta go back on a bus to Washington," Nina responded, hoping that this would work.

"Ah, OK! Thanks for the help, bye!," Bella spoke before hanging up. The agents inside CTU broke out in laughter and applause at Nina's quick thinking.

Bella quickly began packing and located her return ticket back to Forks. She wanted to get back to her own universe, and quickly. As she left her hotel room, she wondered if there was someone who looked just like her running around Los Angeles as well.


End file.
